Promise to a Dragon
by Angry Pencil Wielder
Summary: (Starts the same time the OVA does) In which a psychotic 12-year-old moves into Hellsing, FREAKs run wild, Nazi cats rip furniture, Integra gets a migraine, Alucard remembers, and Seras has no idea what the hell is going on. Panic, blood, swearing, romance, and of course fangs. Tighten your seat belts, Hell's broken loose and the demons are out to play.[A/S] Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

My dear reader, I must warn you now, what you are about to read is not a happy tale.

No, it is a story of tragedy and loss. It is a picture painted in sorrow and innocent blood. These words will make you question what it even means to be human. For what is more human than sin?

And that is what our story is about, after all. It is the portrait of sin committed in the worst of ways.

It t'was not the sin of lust, or anger, or greed or sloth. No, this story carries the sin of something much darker... the sin of love.

For one to contemplate the nature of sin, they must first understand the nature of man. And it is when such things are pondered that the lines begin to blur. No longer are things black and white. No longer is there truth and lies. No longer does good prevail over evil. No longer are actions justified or done without reason.

Good men are laid bare to show the wicked desires beneath, just as bad men are torn open to reveal good intentions.

The question is asked, what is it that makes a monster, and what is it that makes a man?

When all things are laid bare, when all masks are burn, then do we see the truth.

And the truth is this, we are all monsters in our own right. All creatures of the night wallowing in our own darkness, held at bay by the strings of humanity tying us down. Our two natures struggle in an endless tug-o-war, forever meant to battle. In the end, the monster always wins

Only, it is not man that the monster crushes, but dogs. For man, and man alone, has the right to kill a monster...


	2. In the Beginning

Promise to a Dragon

Chapter One: In the Beginning

* * *

Like all good stories, this starts on a dark and dreary night. It was the night of a red moon, it's full spectral glory casting unholy shadows on the land below. Though tree and stone remained silent, the small village of Cheddar sang with the screams of the butchered.

Beneath the watchful gaze of the blood moon, a monster had his way with his newly found sheep. Every last one had been butchered and drunk dry, only to rise once more as mindless cattle full of sharp teeth and hunger.

It was when all but one had been massacred that any sort of hope arrived. What came to rescue of the young girl was not a knight in shinning armor, but a monster even more terrifying than the creature preparing to rape her.

The man who was not a man raised his gun to the demonic priest and his captive, and uttered one small question. A question that would change Seras Victoria's fate forever.

 _'Are you a virgin my dear?'_

Without thought or concern, the girl answered.

 _"Yes!"_

And with that single word, her fate was sealed.

* * *

Looking down at the frail creature in his arms, something within the ageless vampire stirred. Something so long ago buried he wasn't even sure what it was. All he knew was that it frightened him. But he also knew he could not let girl be turned into a ghoul.

He truly had no idea why he turned her into a vampire. To repay her for shooting her through the heart? No, he had shot hundreds of people before, and killed thousands before that in other ways.

Then was it lust? Perhaps. She was rather beautiful. Or for the fight he saw in her? The small spark of darkness he saw in her? One he could so easily turn into a blaze that would consume her.

That was the most likely cause, but even that answer didn't feel right.

The little police girl had reminded him of someone... someone from so long ago.

When she had looked at him with those pleading blue eyes, it had ripped open a wound he didn't even remember acquiring. It was a wound, still so raw, yet it had been buried beneath hundreds of years worth of self pity, rage, and bloodlust. Those blue eye had drawn out the slightest glimpse of something so completely and disgustingly... _human_.

And that frightened him. Terrified him even.

Yet it wasn't until he had tasted her blood and seen her memories did he realize who she was...

Ilona.

Every single thing he had done had been for her. His Ilona. He damned his own soul for her. He had avenged her death with the blood of his enemies. He had baptized her memory in hell fire.

He had been chained like a dog all for her. It had not been Mina Harker he had seen that fateful day, but his precious Ilona, long ago taken from him. In his desperation for even the smallest taste of her, he had become reckless. It was trapped within her memory that he fell before Abraham Van Hellsing that night so long ago.

And now here he was, dragged back into that madness once more. All for one insignificant little girl.

Part of him roared in anger at his inward thought. She was in no way insignificant. No, she was everything. She had been since the day he met her over five hundred years ago.

A single tear of blood fell from Alucard's eyes as he gazed down at his little Police Girl.

He knew what had to be done. What he would be forced to do to get her back. And he would hate himself for it.

He would have to break Seras Victoria into a million pieces. But he would be there to put her back together, piece by piece, until he had his Ilona once more.

* * *

Seras sat hunched over the wood table in her room, a glass bowl in front of her. Staining the bowl crimson was cold blood she was meant to drink.

Seras' stomach turned in both hunger and disgust. She had been a vampire for almost a week, and she still couldn't bring herself to drink blood.

Ignoring the hunger in her gut, she picked up the bowl and entered her bathroom and dumped the contents in the sink.

Other than the sink, the only other occupants of the small roof was a bath and a cabinet. Apparently vampires didn't need to use the loo. She also no longer had 'feminine problems' now that she was undead. For that she was grateful.

Seras watched as the last drops of blood met the white ceramic.

"Do you honestly want to die?" Questioned a deep voice behind her.

Seras spun around in shock, the glass bowl leaving her grip as she did. It was only by a shadowed hand that it didn't shatter on the tiled floor.

"Master!" Seras cried out.

Alucard sneered at his fledgling. "Idiot. If you don't drink your blood, then you'll only grow weaker and weaker. How then will you be able to fight when the need arrises? And trust me, the fight will come."

Seras looked down in shame. "I know. It's just that... if I drink, it feels like I'll loose something important."

"Sentimental fool." The elder vampire growled. "You will learn soon enough, I suppose."

Seras only fell more into herself. She wanted to make her Master proud. She really did. But she wasn't quite ready to except the loss of her humanity just yet. She just needed time. Why couldn't Master see that?

"Very well, starve yourself." Alucard glared at his fledgling. "But it this continues for much longer, I will have to force feed you myself." he growled. "Don't make me regret my decision to turn you." And then he left.

What Seras didn't know was that he would never regret turning her. He truly didn't see her as weak. No, the things he said were to make her stronger. He knew she wasn't prepared to renounce her humanity just yet, and he would let her take her time. But she still needed a push. If not, she would only kill herself. And that was something he would _not_ allow.

One day, Seras Victoria would become a powerful No-Life Queen. It didn't matter if it took fifty years or one thousand, he would wait for her.

He would always wait for her.

* * *

Sir Integra rubbed her temple where yet another headache was plaguing her. The source of said headache stood before her.

"Alucard, _why_ did you turn her into a vampire?" She asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. It could be, since every time she asked, her servant gave her a less than satisfying answer.

Alucard remained silent. He was wearing those damn glasses, preventing her from reading his expression.

"Do you know why she became a Police Girl?" Her vampire questioned seemingly out of the blue.

"He father was an officer was he not?"

Alucard's expression remained unreadable. "He was. But that wasn't the only reason. As a child, Seras Victoria watched her parents' murder."

Integra froze. That was interesting. And not just because Alucard had actually said her full name.

"That girl has been through hell." he continued. "I simply gave her the power to fight back for once."

It was the closest thing Integra had to an answer, and she had a feeling that was all Alucard was willing to share.

Her cigar snapped in her grip. "You may leave now." The vampire bowed and took his leave through the floor.

Integra leaned back in her chair, still pondering. "Why did he turn her?" She whispered to herself.

Perhaps it was a question best left unanswered.

* * *

The young Draculina watched the Hellsing butler busy himself with Sir Integra's tea. She sat on the pristine counters, her long legs swinging back and forth like a child.

"How long have you worked for Hellsing, Walter?" Asked Seras in idle conversation.

The elderly man smiled at the girl. He truly did like Seras. She was kind and quite nice to talk to. So unlike her master.

"Dear me, a while now." He pondered for a moment. "I do believe fifty or so years now."

Seras looked at him wide eyed. "Since World War II?"

Walter nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right." He chuckled. "God it's been ages."

"And what about Master? How long has he been here?" Asked Seras eagerly. She wanted to learn everything she could about her Master.

"I... don't know. Long before my time, I know that."

Seras pondered. "And what about Hellsing itself?"

Walter grinned. "You've read Bram Stroker, correct?"

The girl nodded.

"There's your answer."

Her eyes widened. "So, the book was true?"

"Most of it at least." Shrugged the butler. "Some things I'm certain he got wrong. It was a second hand account after all."

Seras looked around her in awe. This building was possibly as old as that famous novel. "And what about Dracula? He was real?"

Walter paused, the tea almost done. "That's a question best answered by Alucard. He'd know much more on the subject than myself."

Seras didn't have time to ponder the implications of that as Walter had left with the tea cart, leaving her to wonder his parting words.


	3. New Arrivals

Promise to a Dragon

Chapter Two: New Arrivals

* * *

Seras wandered the halls of her new home. It was five in the morning, much too late for a sensible vampire to be out. But Seras wasn't the best example of vampireism. At least her Master was asleep, as were most of the manor's inhabitants.

And so Seras found herself wandering through the seemingly endless halls of the Hellsing mansion, dressed in her night cloths, and no idea where she was going in the least.

Taking a random right, Seras found herself in front of two massive oak doors. Engraved in them was the Hellsing symbol, as well as stags, dogs, and dragons etched in intricate patterns. It was breathtaking woodwork.

She pushed the heavy doors open, though it was easy with her heightened strength.

She gasped at what she saw inside.

Books, books everywhere. A good three stories worth of books in a room the size of a small mall.

Stepping deeper into the chamber, she breathed deeply in the scent of worn pages and leather.

There were thousands upon thousands of books.

Even with no lighting in the room, she could still see perfectly fine. Perks of being a vampire.

Her attention was drawn to one isle in particular. It seemed to hold the oldest books, several kept in glass cases.

Cautiously she made her way toward it. The novels made her grin. Book after book on the occult.

Her eyes ran over the spines of each. Taking up one on vampires, she began to read.

* * *

Several hours later, Seras had read all she could on what she was becoming, and still she had only touched the surface, on both being a vampire and the Hellsing library.

She was exhausted. Picking herself up, she made her way back to the basement where her room (and coffin) awaited her.

Thoughts of what she learned ran through her head.

Vampires had been around for centuries, though it is uncertain who the first vampire was or how they even became to be one. Some thought it was a man who sold his soul to the devil, others a warlord who drank his enemies' blood. Others thought they were simply a species that evolved in the same way humans did.

What _was_ know was how to kill them.

Those facts made Seras cringe. Silver was toxic to their bodies, as was garlic but the reaction was more like an allergy than anything else. Sunlight could also be deadly, but the more powerful the vampire, the less sunlight hurt.

A stake to the heart or beheading would kill any normal vampire. But, as with the sunlight, the stronger ones were much harder to kill.

There were several kinds of vampires, as well as categories.

Most were flesh and blood humans that had been turned via bite. There was a small subspecies that instead of drinking blood, they consumed human souls. A great deal of debate existed over these kinds of spectral vampires, on if they were even vampires at all or some kind of ghost.

True vampires, however, only survived on human blood. There were five classes of these vampires, Fledglings, Omegas, Betas, Alphas, and Supremes.

Seras herself was a fledgling. The one who attacked her in Cheddar had been an Omega.

Her master however, was at least an Alpha, perhaps even a Supreme. That class of vampire is near unbeatable, unkillable, and holds more power than any other median.

A median, Seras learned, was any creature of the supernatural realm, be it vampire, werewolf, ghost, ghoul, or witch. Even demons existed.

The new world Seras had entered was certainly terrifying, she realized. There was so much she didn't know, as a human and now.

With grim determination, she decided to learn all she could about this new world and use her knowledge to protect innocent humans.

She had been given this power, this gift, this curse. She was sure as hell going to use it as best she could.

But that would mean having to drink blood.

Seras deflated on herself.

"Alright," she told herself. "How about I try drinking just a few sips of blood. It doesn't even have to be every day. Just start out small. Perhaps just a spoonful once in a while? Give myself time to adjust?" She nodded to herself. "Yes, that sounds good." With a tad bit more confidence, she made her way back to her room.

Unknown to her, a pair of red eyes had watched her the whole time.

Alucard watched his fledgling maker her way down the stone halls, pride swelling in his dead heart.

* * *

The deep chime of the doorbell echoed through the Hellsing house. Walter hurried to answer the door, all the while desperately rubbing at a not too inconspicuous blood spot on his uniform. Ms Victoria was once again having trouble drinking and his poor suit payed the price.

Deciding he did all he could for the shirt, the butler opened the door. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. It was a girl, no older than eight,

"Ehm, hello. Might I ask what business you have with Hellsing?"

"Oh good! This _is_ Hellsing. I was a little worried. No one I asked seemed to know. Or maybe they didn't want to talk about this place. It is kinda creepy after all. But I'm here now, so it's okay I suppose. I wonder if it's haunted. Sir? Is this place haunted?"

The child's rambling was already giving Walter a headache, and they had just met.

"My dear, would you please tell me what business you have here?"

The girl perked up, her startlingly familiar blue eyes full of excitement and energy.

"Oh, right! My name's Suriphina Nicolae Avon Hellsing. But you can call me Surri. My full name's much too long to say all the time. I'm not sure why all Hellsings have such long names. My father had a long name too." At the mention of her father the girl's eyes fell. "My parents just died so I'm supposed to live here now."

Walter was shocked into momentary silence. This girl...was a Hellsing?

"I suppose I should bring you to Sir Integra then."

"Ooh, Integra! She's my cousin. Well, my second cousin, same difference."

Walter gazed once again at the girl's cold blue eyes.

Wait, that was it! They were the carbon copy of Integra's! Actually, beside the shoulder length black hair and too pale skin, the girl was the spitting image of Sir Integra. Even with the inky black sky behind her making her look whiter than healthy, she was most surly a Hellsing.

"Alright then, follow me."

The girl grabbed a bright pink suit case that Walter hadn't noticed before and followed after him.

"Sir, yes Sir!" She cried cheerfully.

Walter let out a mental groan. He already knew this girl would be the bane of his existence.

* * *

Integra was brought out of her paperwork by a steady knocking at the door.

"Enter."

She was unsurprised to see Walter walk into her office. She was however, shocked to see a young girl follow him inside.

"Sir, this is Suriphina Nicolae Avon Hellsing. She appeared at the door a moment ago claiming that she is to be staying with us."

"Yup, I am." The girl took out a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket and handed it to Integra.

She raised an eyebrow. It was closed with the Hellsing seal.

Taking her letter opening knife, Integra popped the seal and began reading from the rich cream paper.

 _Sir Integra,_

 _I am terribly sorry to inform you of this, but your cousin James Richard Veron Hellsing and his wife Rachel have recently been killed in an accident. I am aware you were not close to your cousin, but any family loss is a small tragedy._

 _James's and Rachel's daughter, however, wasn't at the site of the incident and as such is still with us._

 _As it turns out, you are the girl's only living relative. So it is then stated by law that you are now her guardian._

 _The only other option is to send her to an orphanage._

 _I am sorry you had no prior warning of this, but due to circumstances, Suriphina had to be sent to you immediately._

 _The Hellsings were murdered. We believe this was some sort of hate crime, and thus the girl would be in danger was well. An investigation is currently underway._

 _I do hope you agree, for the girl's sake._

 _All legal information is in an envelope on the girl's person._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Attorney Patric Jerifton_

Integra took a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

After a while she looked up and gave the girl a once over. She was tall but rather thin with too pale skin and rich black hair. Her eyes were a mirror of Integra's own.

She wore faded jeans and a blue cotton jacket over a form fitting shirt. Ironically, the shirt said 'Bite Me' in red dripping cursive.

The girl also wore glitter covered black combat boots.

Integra sighed again.

"Walter, prepare a room. It appears we have a new family member."

* * *

Surri skipped behind Walter, her suitcase swinging back and for in her hand.

Her wide eyes took in everything. From the antique furniture to the framed paintings.

It was Wonderland to the girl.

Suddenly the butler stopped in front of a rather plain door.

"This will be your room, Suriphina."

"Call me Surri." The girl chirped before waltzing into the room. She froze.

It. Was. BEAUTIFUL!

The room had ivory white walls and dark wood floors. In one corner was a four post canopy bed with cream sheets. In the other was an oak vanity and dresser. She even had a iron balcony!

"Walter! It's beautiful!"

She squealed and hugged the startled butler.

Surri then ran to the bed and jumped onto the silky sheets. She was almost purring with happiness.

Walter decided to take his leave then.

Surri hardly noticed.

She jumped up and ran to the balcony. She could see the entire court yard! It was huge!

She squealed like an excited schoolgirl. Well, she kinda was.

She had to explore!

Surri spun around and ran out the door.

What an adventure!

* * *

Integra was looking over the legal papers for her new 'cousin'. She had honestly never knew James. He was the son of her treacherous uncle Richard. Of course James wasn't told the truth of his father's death. Instead he was informed that there was shot by an intruder, or something along those lines. Integra really didn't remember.

As Integra read, she noticed there was something odd about the details of her cousin's death. The couple were at home watching a movie. It happened at night and Suriphina had been sleeping over at a friend's. Supposedly two people broke into the house and killed the late Hellsings.

The wounds were what interested Sir Integra. Throats ripped out and massive lack of blood, as well as pierced hearts.

A shiver ran down Integra's back. These were clear signs of a vampire attack. What could that mean though?

It may be that they were simply Hellsing. The name was widely hated and feared among the vampire community.

But that just didn't feel right. No, these vampires had another motive than just petty revenge.

Integra knew one thing. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
